Megaman ZX3: Final Hope
by Santoand
Summary: Master Thomas is putting his plan to reset the world into action, and only our chosen ones can stop him.
1. Flashback

Hello, readers! Welcome to my new story, Megaman ZX3: Final Hope. This story takes place where Megaman ZX Advent leaves off, Master Thomas has started a new plan to reset the world, and our heroes must stop him. There will be two versions of this story, one with Grey and Aile as the main characters, and one with Ashe and Vent as the main characters. I will start with Grey and Aile, then continue with Ashe and Vent. So, enjoy!

Note: I do not own Mega man or any thing in it, I also do not own the pseudoroids featured in this story, they belong to Ultimatemaverickx.

**_Flashback_**

_"To bring new life into the world , eh?" _Master Thomas pondered to himself. He and Master Mikhail were currently going over the mission report for Ouroboros. In the report, the hunters had successfully taken down Master Albert and Ouroboros.

"In the last mission report," Mikhail began. "Albert said some outrageous things." He finished.

Thomas then turned to face Mikhail, "Mikhail, do you think it presumptuous for us to give birth to new life?" He asked.

"How absurd!" Mikhail replied. "Thomas, you couldn't possibly hold fast to suck foolish imaginings."

"There are laws that give equality to humans and reploids, correct?" Master Thomas reminded. "Don't you remember? Those were passed because Albert and I agreed on them!" Thomas stated.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Mikhail asked, confused.

"Give humans robotic bodies and give reploids mortality, so where do you think the human bodies for the reploids are?!" Master Thomas asked. "What do you think happened to the original reploid data, from before we gave them mortality?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the 4 enemy mega men that supposedly died on the Ouroboros teleported into the room at Master Thomas' side. There was something different about them from before, something about the look in their eyes.

"Thomas, you!?" Mikhail exclaimed in horror.

"Albert was wrong, so I helped the hunters. But I do believe he was right about one thing!" Master Thomas began. Suddenly, a large fragment of Model W appeared from nowhere. "This world needs to be reset." Thomas stated.

Suddenly, Mikhail was scared. He backed up against a wall and panted nervously. "What are you going to do with me?!" Mikhail asked. Thomas then snapped his fingers and the enemy mega men appeared in front of Mikhail, weapons drawn. "No, please don't hurt me! Please!" Mikhail begged.

Suddenly, the Model W in the room began to glow, absorbing Mikhail's fear and anxiety. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mikhail screamed as he was absorbed by the Model W.

"Time to put our plan into action." Thomas announced.


	2. Back in business

**Hello again, everybody! Santoand here with the next chapter of Megaman ZX3: Final Hope. In the last chapter, Master Thomas revealed his true plans to Master Mikhail, and promptly killed him off. Will our heroes be able to handle this new threat?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, Megaman ZX, or Capcom. I also do not own the pseudoroids featured in this story, they belong to Deviant Ultimatemaverickx.**

**Enjoy!**

In the years after Master Albert's defeat, peace has somehow prevailed throughout the world. The remaining Model Ws that had merged to form Ouroboros had seemingly disappeared without a trace, and maverick rampages became less frequent. Since there were no maverick attacks lately, the Hunter's Camp had closed down and the Hunters residing in it joined the guardians. Our heroes, Grey and Aile, had went on their separate ways. Aile had been promoted to leader of the guardians, while Grey and his biometal, Model A, continued going on adventures and finding their place in the world.

_**Present Day**_

The Guardian base was currently docked in the harbor of a bustling cityscape. The Guardians had been travelling around the world looking for valuable technology, and had docked in the harbor to take a break. Meanwhile, Aile, the now-leader of the Guardians, was sitting in a chair in the captain's room. She was resting after a few long, hard days looking for valuables around the world. Her rest was suddenly interrupted by a beeping noise on a monitor in the room, the monitor was covered by a few red blips on the map.

"_Mavericks! But how?!" _She thought to herself. She then turned on a loudspeaker to inform the Guardians.

"Attention! Attention everyone! Mavericks are on a rampage in the city! Let's move out!" She announced. With that, everyone began to board out of the base, while Aile megamerged with her signature biometal, Model X.

"Let's do this." She said.

**End of chapter.**


	3. Mission Success

**Santoand here** **once again with another chapter of Megaman ZX3: Final Hope. In the last chapter, the city was under attack and Aile and the Guardians went to stop it. Will they succeed? Find out in this new chapter!**

**Note: Megaman ZX, and the Megaman franchise, are all owned by Capcom. I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

_"It's so strange, how can there be mavericks if are no Model Ws?" _Aile thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the young reploid, Grey, watching the destruction from a distance.

"Grey!" Aile called. Grey then turned to face Aile, the now-leader of the Guardians.

"Aile!" He replied. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Aile answered. "How can there be mavericks? All the remaining Model Ws disappeared in the Ouroboros." She said.

Grey sighed, "Well, no matter how they got here, we still have stop them!" Grey said.

"You're right, Grey! We must stop them! Let's go!" Aile replied.

With that, the two ran into the fray, shooting at every maverick in sight. There were all sorts of mechaniloids, from Galleons to Gyro Cannons. Grey and Aile managed to defeat them all, panting from exhaustion.

Suddenly, they felt the ground rumble beneath their feet. Immediately, they saw a giant scorpion mechaniloid march into the street.

"Well, I guess this is the last one. Ready, Grey?" Aile asked.

"Ready." Grey answered. With that, they opened fire on the mechaniloid, shooting bullet after bullet. Suddenly, the mechaniloid returned fire and began unloading its entire arsenal. Missile launchers, machine guns, and a laser beam from the tail began firing upon the heroes.

"Aile, this mechaniloid's too strong!" Grey cried.

"No, it's not." Aile replied. "We need to take out its weapons one by one, I'll go for the tail, and you go for the weapons on its back. Without them, the mechaniloid will be defenseless."

"Roger." Grey replied. With that, the two went after the respective weapons. Grey took on the missile launchers and machine guns, while Aile went after the tail, delivering charge shot after charge shot until it went down.

With the weapons gone, Aile and Grey opened fire on the mechaniloid, until it went down in a billow of smoke.

"Well, what do you know? We did it." Grey said.

"Thanks to you, Grey." Aile smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw, shucks. Thanks." Grey blushed.

Their small talk was interrupted when a group of Guardian soldiers walked up to the two.

"Wow, Aile. You were amazing." The group said. "Yeah, good job." Said another.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Aile thanked them. "But, it wasn't just me. Grey here had an equal part in bringing down this attack.

"Oh, well thank you too, kid." The group said. "Why don't you come on back to base with us?"

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think Grey has time for this." Aile said.

"Nonsense, I'd love to." Grey said.

With that, Grey, Aile and the rest of the Guardian soldiers marched back to base. Meanwhile, unknown to the heroes, five figures were overlooking them from the top of a building. These figures happened to be Master Thomas; the founder of Legion HQ, and the four enemy megamen: Aeolus, the wind megaman, Atlas, the flame megaman, Thetis, the ice megaman, and Siarnaq, the shadow megaman. They had watched the heroes dispatch the mechaniloid, and they were very impressed.

"Hmm." Master Thomas thought aloud. "Perhaps those two could be more useful to me than I thought."


	4. Pass the Test

**Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter of Megaman ZX3: Final Hope. In the last chapter, Grey and Aile managed to repel the maverick attack, but now they must find the source of these mavericks. Will they gain more information? Find out in this new chapter.**

**Note: I do not own Megaman ZX, or the Megaman franchise. These belong to Capcom.**

**Enjoy!**

With the maverick attack repelled, Aile, Grey and the rest of the Guardian soldiers made their way back to the base. Once they made it back, Aile asked Grey to meet her in the meeting room.

"I don't know what's going on." Aile said. "How can there be mavericks All the Model Ws were destroyed." Aile thought.

"Well, whatever the source is, we have to find it and stop it." Grey said.

"You're right, Grey. We'll just have to find the source and stop it." Aile agreed. She was just about to leave, when Grey stopped her.

"Wait, Aile." Grey said.

"What is it, Grey?" Aile asked.

"I have a feeling you and the guardians won't be able to stop this alone, so I want to become an official member of the guardians so I can help you put a stop to it." Grey said.

"Really? Okay, Grey!" Aile agreed. "But, you'll have to take the test first." Aile said.

"Really? Okay, what's the test?" Grey asked

**Scene Cut**

Aile had sent Grey and a couple of guardians to an area of Cinq Ville, where Grey's test to become a guardian would take place. The test was simple, all Grey had to do was find all the guardian soldiers in a game of hide and seek. Once he found them all, he would be given a stuffed animal to take to Aile as a certification for passing the test.

"Alright, Grey. I've ordered the guardians to move into different hiding places, your job is to go find them. Good luck." Aile said.

With that, Grey continued into the city to look for the soldiers. The first one he found was inside a building, her name was Oiellet.

"Hoho! I knew I'd get spotted in this hiding place." She said. "You aren't gonna find my comrades easily though, they're in places that require more than just strolling in." "I'm heading back to HQ, good luck!" She added before beaming out.

Grey then continued with the rest of the trial, where he found another soldier hiding in a place that required crawling through a narrow crevice before reaching the other side.

"Yo, what's up, I'm Carrelet." said a male guardian soldier. "Looks like you found me! You should be careful of the security patrols, if they're in green, you're ok, but if you're caught with a weapon, then they'll open fire on you, no questions asked!" He added. "Anyway, good luck with the trial." He said before beaming out.

"Right." Grey thought to himself, before continuing with the rest of the trial. He continued on before going inside another building, where he found another soldier surrounded by security mechaniloids.

"Uh oh, looks like I'll have to de-merge." Grey thought to himself.

_**Flash!**_

With that, Grey was back in his normal reploid form, and he made it past the security mechaniloids to the soldier on the other side.

"Yikes! Oh, finally you found me." said Congre, a cowardly guardian. "I was afraid of running into the security force and getting hurt, I thought they would find me for sure." he sighed. "Now I can finally head back to HQ." He said before beaming out.

Grey continued to find the last soldier, who was on the other side of town. Grey crawled through a hole in a building to find a large, bulky guardian named Thon.

"Grahaha! Great job findin' me boy!" said Thon. "I wish we had more of your kind in the Guardians. I'll be headin' back, see ya later boy!" Thon cheered before beaming out.

Grey then found another soldier standing near a building with a sign on it that said "Transerver".

"Here's your certification for the test." the soldier said.

Grey stared with a blank expression on his face "-". "This is a stuffed animal." he said.

"Take to Commander Aile, there's a Transerver in the room next to me, don't forget to file a mission report!" He added.

Grey went into the room with a Transerver, filed a mission report, and returned to the guardian base. There, Aile was waiting to congratulate him.

"Good job, Grey!" Aile cheered, hugging him.

Grey smiled, letting go. "Here's the stuffed animal." he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Aile said. "By the way, while you were gone, I found out where the source behind the mavericks is located." Aile added.

"Really? Where?" Grey asked.

"It's in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. If we act now, we can destroy it for good!" Aile said.

"Right, let's do this!" Grey cheered.

**To be continued.**


	5. Plans revealed

**Hello, readers! Welcome back to Megaman ZX3: Final Hope. In the last chapter, Grey passed the test and is now an official member of the Guardians. Now he and Aile must locate the source of the mavericks and destroy it ifor good. Will they? Find out!**

**Note: I do not own Megaman ZX or the Megaman franchise. They are owned by Capcom.**

**Enjoy!**

Aile and Grey made their way to the warehouse, fighting mavericks along the way. They suddenly came across two paths that led to the warehouse.

"Let's split up." Aile said. "I'll meet you outside the warehouse."

"Okay." Grey said, and with that, they split up.

Grey continued on his way, smashing all the mavericks in his path. Galleons, Gyro Cannons, you name it. Meanwhile, Aile was doing the same. They finally made it to the entrance of the warehouse. But, suddenly, they were ambushed by another scorpion mechaniloid.

"Alright, Grey. Same as last time, let's do it!" Aile said.

"Right." Grey said.

They both began attacking the mechaniloid's weapons, with Aile once again going for the tail, and Grey going for the shoulder-mounted artillery. Eventually, they fell the mechaniloid, and made their way to the warehouse.

"Hey, what gives?" Grey asked. "This thing's locked."

"Oh, no it's not." Aile said, charging up her buster, then letting go as she laid waste to the entrance.

"Nice." Grey said, impressed.

"No problem." Aile reassured. "Now let's put a stop to these mavericks."

They explored through the warehouse until they finally found it; a large fragment of Model W.

"No, it can't be! It's supposed to be gone!" Aile said.

"Well, now it will!" Grey said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Aile replied, and together, they laid waste to the gargantuan chunk of metal, until it lay in pieces.

Suddenly, a low chuckle could be heard from the shadows. Aile and Grey charged up their weapons.

"Who goes there?" Aile asked.

"Show yourself!" Grey demanded.

The figure whose voice they heard stepped out and revealed itself; as Master Thomas!

"Master Thomas! What are you doing here?" Grey asked, confused.

"Are you behind this?!" Aile asked.

"Heehee, surprise." Master Thomas said.

"Why would you do this just after we stopped a madman from doing the same?!" Grey shouted.

"Who? Albert? I merely needed to dispose of him so I could put my plans into action." Thomas explained. "So, I decided to use you two as pawns in my plan!"

"What?! That's insane!" Aile said.

"Hehe, we'll see who's insane after my plan succeeds." Master Thomas replied. "I offer you two this one chance, join us, and together, we can reset the world!"

"Who's 'us'?" Grey asked.

"Hehe, come on out, fellas." Master Thomas ordered.

Out stepped four figures; Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq. Aile and Grey immediately noticed something was off.

"Those eyes.. You've been brainwashed!" Grey realized.

"Brainwashed? No." Thomas answered. "I've merely 'purified' them. They are willing to carry out my every command now." "I'll ask you again, join us."

"What, and lose my free will like them?!" Aile asked.

"No way!" Grey said.

"Hmph, very well." said Master Thomas. "Attack."

With that, the enemy mega men closed in on the heroes, and began fighting with brute force. Aile and Grey fought back as hard as they could, but it just wasn't a fair fight. After a while, the dust cleared. Our heroes lay on the ground, beaten.

"Hehe, I offered them a chance, and they turned it down. No matter." Thomas said. "Plans can be rewritten."

"Master Thomas?" Aeolus asked. "What will we do, now that our only Model W has been destroyed."

"Hehe, don't worry." Master Thomas reassured. "There are many more."

With that, the enemy mega men and Thomas teleported out.


End file.
